Screwed
by InosBane
Summary: How would you feel if one day you were told that within a few months time you'd be leaving your village forever to marry a complete stranger? Worse yet, it's for the honor of a family that's always made you feel second-class. Neji feels screwed. NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **The title is a play on the meaning of Neji's name (screw), and the situation in which he finds himself. I've been working on this for eight months now, and have finally reached a point where I'm happy with it, plus I decided it's time to stop over thinking it. References events in **Bedside Manner **and **Scenes from Wedding-chapter 5**.  
**Otouto-**younger brother, **Otousan**-Father,** Ojisan**-Uncle, **Imouto**-little sister,** Anou**-"well…",** Gomen nasai**-polite, I'm sorry,** Arigatou gozaimasu**-polite, thank you very much, **Mitsu no Kuni**-Honey Country from anime filler episode 194, **Nakahehairu**-Enter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters from the anime/manga. Tenten's grandma and a few random OC's? They're mine.

**Screwed **

Hyuuga Hiashi's face, normally so somber was all smiles as he explained the situation to his nephew.

"So you see Neji, your marriage has been arranged since you were eight years old. It's the least I could've done for Otouto; making sure you married well." He put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "As members of the Mitsu no Kuni Daimyo's family, the Yasukawa clan is highly influential. It's a strong alliance, not only for our family but for Konohagakure as well."

"I understand Ojisan," the pale eyed genius frowned. "But why was I never made aware of this before?"

Here Hiashi's smile faltered.

"Anou, since you decided to follow the path of the shinobi, the elders thought it would be best to make sure you survived to manhood."

Neji nodded, his uncle's answer was reasonable, clinical, some might even call it cold. But it made perfect sense. He knew he shouldn't be surprised by the news, this was the way of the clan. In order to preserve the byakugan, the Hyuugas were very selective about who married into the bloodline. Up until Uzumaki Naruto proposed to his cousin Hinata, only Hiashi and the elders had known of the marriage contract drawn up between the Hyuugas and the Uchihas shortly after she was born. It had taken some doing to break said contract, what with the intended groom the last of his clan, not to mention an international criminal. But contracts were binding and payment had to be made. In the end, a large donation to the Konoha Police Force, which the Uchihas had run for generations, did the trick.

Neji also knew that the only reason Uzumaki was an exception was largely due to his status change. Who would deny Konohagakure's savior, child of the Fourth Hokage, and himself rumored to be the future Hokage? The elders practically drooled over the prestige this would bring to the family. A Hyuuga had never been _this close _to ruling the village before.

His thoughts turned to his younger cousin Hanabi and her boyfriend, Aburame Shino. He wondered how much harder it would be for her when her turn came. But then she was only sixteen, for all Neji knew the pair would be completely over each other by then.

"You're very quiet," Hiashi's voice was suddenly concerned. "Aren't you pleased?"

A voice Neji didn't recognize wanted to burst out of him screaming, _"NO! My life is my own!"_

But his long established sense of family loyalty, the part of him that squashed any personal preference and did what was best for the greater good, won out and he remained quiet. Besides, he told himself, it's not like he was in love or anything, and quite frankly, this saved him the trouble of establishing a relationship and all the drama that went with it. Neji didn't like drama. His was a very reasonable, clinical, some might even call it cold personality. This was really the perfect situation for him.

"Gomen nasai, Ojisan," he bowed. "Arigatou gozaimasu, I'm very pleased. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some mission reports I have to go over."

Hiashi's smile returned and he patted his nephew's shoulder again. Hizashi would be _**SO**_ pleased.

**o-o-o **

Walking though the compound Neji was overwhelmed by the "caged bird" feeling that had plagued him for most of his childhood. His longing to decide his own fate began doing battle with his ingrained sense of obedience to his clan.

_"Shimatta! I'm only twenty-two!"_ The rebellious voice screamed inside of him, _"why do I have to get married now? What if I don't like this girl? What if we're completely incompatible? Shouldn't I be able to decide who I spend the rest of __**MY**__ life with?_"

But to question his uncle's decision was to insult the head of the clan. Did he truly believe that Ojisan didn't have his best interests at heart? He knew Hiashi had loved his twin brother, Neji's father; and quite frankly he could've come up with a much worse match. He was going to marry the niece of the Mitsu no Kuni's Daimyo! Could he honestly find a better match for himself?

_"But what about love?"_ The voice insisted.

What about it? How many matches based on love actually lasted? He knew his father had eventually fallen in love with his mother only to lose her when the Nine Tails attacked. His Aunt and Uncle might not exactly _**love**_ each other, but they certainly held each other in high regard. Then there were some, especially among the main branch, whose wives were only there to provide children. Their love was saved for their concubine, typically the woman deemed "unfit to be a wife" by the elders.

But it didn't really matter to him either way. It's not like he had a girlfriend, it's not like anyone would be upset by the news that he would be leaving the village. Except maybe Gai sensei…Neji smirked as he slid open the panel door to his room. Count on his overly animated sensei to be the one who would miss him when he was gone.

Walking over to his desk, Neji stared down at the pile of scrolls stacked up neatly, waiting for him to critique. He'd asked his gennin squad to write up detailed reports of their last mission so they would get a feel for the less exciting side of the job. He sat down and scanned the first few lines of the top scroll. Sighing, he closed his large opal eyes. He was suddenly very glad he hadn't made any plans for the day.

**o-o-o **

Two hours later he sat frowning over Murasaki Suzu's description of what everyone was wearing when they left Konoha to meet up with the silversmith's caravan. The previous two pages had discussed the many ways she could organize her supplies and weaponry ending with her decision to color coordinate everything. He shook his head, four pages on and the mission had just barely gotten started. Looking at the ten remaining scrolls on his desk and knowing that they were all hers only caused his frown to deepen. His other two gennin, had taken up four scrolls between them. Admittedly, Ueno Kane had left out a good many details, but he had mentioned the most important points.

Thinking about his squad brought his thoughts around to his own time as a gennin, and the one person he really counted as a friend. Hinoki Tenten was smart, focused, and would die before she thought of doing something as obnoxious as color coordinating her weaponry.

_"…and it doesn't hurt that she's easy on the eyes,"_ the voice from before murmured.

Hai, but that's hardly important now. She's strong, a force in her own right. Her incredible accuracy and skill with weapons was unmatched by anyone they'd ever encountered. The fact that she was also attractive just made it easier for her to fool opponents who had a tendency to underestimate her.

_"And yet,"_ the voice countered,_ "there is no coldness in her. Her eyes are warm and alive, her very skin burns with a passion for life. You've felt it, you know."_

Neji couldn't stop the visions that burst forth from his memory. Tenten at his bedside, tears streaming down her face swearing that if he was ever going to face death again she was going to be at his side and they'd do it together. She'd thought he was unconscious at the time otherwise she would never have let him see her weakness.

He remembered carrying her in his arms, she was unconscious and her skin was cold, it terrified him though he'd never told her. The relief he'd felt when her eyes opened was unmatched by anything he'd felt before or since.

Tenten in a red kimono appeared before him. Her hair was long and loose, hanging in thick waves down her back. She was laughing up at him as they danced together, their hands fit perfectly in each others, and her eyes were bright and alive. He could still feel her slim but solid frame in his arms. Neji shook his head to rid himself of the images and the uncomfortable feelings that they brought with them.

"It's not like that between us," he grunted in frustration "We're friends, comrades, there's never been any indication that she feels anything more."

"_Suit yourself,"_ the voice mocked.

Neji slammed his fist on the desk in answer and several scrolls fell to the floor.

"Shimatta," he hissed bending down to retrieve the now out of order epic. A knock on the door caught him by surprise and he banged his head on the underside of the solid oak desk.

"Nakahehairu!" He growled rubbing his head.

"Oniisan?" Hinata's soft voice called as she slid the panel open. "Neji-kun are you alright? May I come in?"

"Hai Imouto," Neji replied sitting up. "Come in."

The young woman with eyes to match his own smiled shyly as she carried a tray of food into the room.

"Otousan said you were working on reports, but I thought you might be hungry," she explained as he hurried to clear a space on his desk without disrupting the pile of scrolls again.

"Domo," Neji nodded not having the heart to tell his cousin that food was the farthest thing from his mind.

Hinata set the tray down then stared at her hands not sure how to continue. Finally she met her cousin's eyes and smiled.

"Otousan told me the news," she hesitated. "I um, just wanted to say congratulations. I'm sure you'll be very happy."

Neji frowned, how would she like it if out of the blue she was informed that in a few months time she would be leaving Konohagakure forever to marry a complete stranger?

"Anou," he sighed. "That makes one of us."

"Oh," Hinata eyed him curiously. "You don't think you'll be happy?"

Neji shrugged, "no more or less than anyone else I suppose."

"But look at Shikamaru-san and Temari-san," Hinata pointed out. "They're very happy."

"It's different for them," Neji countered. "They're a love match. There's plenty of those that _don't_ last," he said instantly sorry for his remarks. Hinata looked as though he'd slapped her. She'd been in love with Naruto her whole life, and here they were, finally engaged.

"Look," he said sadly. "My marriage was arranged when I was a child, I won't even see the woman until our engagement party." His shoulder sagged, "Hinata-chan, I…"

"Is there someone else you'd rather marry?" Hinata's voice wavered but her gaze didn't, they both knew who she was talking about. "I'm sure if you told Otousan he'd…" she stopped when Neji held up his hand.

"He'd what? Pay a bunch of money to break a contract? Lose face with the Mitsu no Kuni Daimyo? With our Hokage?" Neji shook his head. "No matter what's happened in the past few years, I'm only a member of the branch family, not the main house. I always knew I'd never really be able to escape my destiny."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This entire story has been written out for months, but for some reason I can't help but continue to tweak with it up until the last minute.  
**Obaasan- **Grandmother, **Mago**-grandchild, not usually spoken as gender specific,** Gomen-**Sorry, **Nani**-what?, **Anou**- Well, **Jou-chan**-"Little Missy", **Imouto**-little sister, **Oniisan**-older brother, **Makibishi**-spiked weapons thrown on the ground to prevent pursuit **Leafninja dot com **is an incredible source of information, and I'm so glad it's there!

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of Naruto or any of Kishimoto's characters.

**Screwed  
Chapter 2**

Ducking behind a tree to avoid a blast of razor sharp wind, Tenten exhaled and wiped her brow. When she and Temari had made plans a few days ago to train together she thought she'd simply be helping her friend shed the last few stubborn baby pounds. But after she read this morning's mail she found herself needing to work off a huge weight of her own.

**o-o-o**

Even as her eyes skimmed across the delicate calligraphy for a fifth time, Tenten found herself unable to believe what she was reading. Sure, most people thought of Hyuuga Neji as one of Konoha's most aloof citizens, but having been teamed with him since childhood, Tenten thought of him as one of her best friends. As far as she knew he felt the same way about her, so what happened? Why had he never mentioned that he'd met the girl he was going to marry?

And who was this girl anyways? Tenten didn't recognize the surname Yasukawa as being a local name, so where did he meet her? Had she been a client? Was she a diplomat like Temari? What made him fall in love with her, enough to want to marry her?

"Mago, what's wrong?" Her grandmother, Kusanada Ayumi asked. "What does it say?"

"It's nothing Obaasan," Tenten remarked shoving the rice paper back into it's envelope. "Neji-kun's getting married, isn't that wonderful? We're invited to the engagement party."

As she said that a teardrop landed on the back of her hand, and for once she was grateful for her grandmother's failing eyesight.

Kusanada Ayumi was once a formidable Anbu who had helped defend Konoha against the Nine Tails all those years ago. When she learned that that same attack took the lives of her daughter and son-in-law, Ayumi retired so that she could take care of her only grandchild, Tenten.

Throughout the years that followed, Ayumi instilled in Tenten the idea that a kunoichi is only as strong or as weak as she allows herself to be. Just because you're a female is no excuse for weakness. She taught her granddaughter about the Sanin, Tsunade and held her up as a model of strength for the young girl. As a result, Tenten wasn't afraid of hardwork, and was probably the only kunoichi who could have withstood having Might Guy as her sensei.

"You know this probably isn't a love match," Ayumi said pretending not to hear Tenten blow her nose.

"Now we don't know that Obaasan," her granddaughter countered. "For all we know they met years ago and have been in love ever since."

"Che," Ayumi grunted. "I thought I taught you that fairy tales are just stories made up to oppress women, they're not real." Her eyes narrowed and she reached out taking Tenten's hand in her own. "I might have trouble seeing, but I'm not blind. Not yet. The only person Neji-kun has been in love with for years is you, jou-chan. Just as you love him." Ayumi raised her eyebrows and smiled. "You know I'm right."

Tenten stared down at the envelope she was still holding.

"Either way, it doesn't matter now. Even if it is arranged there's nothing to be done, he'll do what's best for the clan."

Ayumi snorted, "because the Hyuugas are such a right honorable clan, enslaving half their members the way they do? I tell you, they would've been so much better off if that damn byakugan never existed."

**o-o-o**

"Oi, are you even paying attention?" Temari panted , calling her friend back to the present.

"Gomen," Tenten replied, "I guess I'm a little distracted today."

Temari frowned putting her hands on her hips, "so you're telling me I have to repeat the story of walking in on my in-laws?"

"Nani?" Tenten's eyes widened as Temari threw back her head and laughed.

"I take it you got your invitation to the engagement party, are you going?"

Tenten shrugged, "Neji-kun's been my teammate forever, I really should."

Temari nodded, "teammates…is that what they're calling it now?"

"What do you mean?"

Temari smirked, "oh c'mon this is me you're talking to. Drop the act, how are you doing? Really."

Tenten shrugged, "Obaasan thinks it's arranged, I'm hoping for Neji-kun's sake that he actually loves this girl."

Temari's smile softened and she put an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Though I'm inclined to agree with your grandmother, for your sake I'll hope he loves her too." She chuckled before continuing, "you know Yoshino's refusing to go. She's absolutely furious that Hyuuga-san didn't use her as a matchmaker and is sending Neji-kun off to live in Mitsu no Kuni, Daimyo's niece or not."

Tenten was surprised by that news and her jaw dropped.

"Neji-kun's marrying the Daimyo's niece?"

"The Mitsu Daimyo." Temari remarked locking her fan into place on her back. "Listen, I've gotta go, Shikamaru can only handle so many diaper changes. Let's get together this next week and go shopping. If we have to go to this thing we're gonna look good."

Tenten nodded giving Temari a quick hug goodbye then turned in the direction of Tea Street. With this new bit of information swimming around in her head she felt restless and knew that if she went home she would just be climbing the walls. Neji getting married was one thing, Neji getting married to the Mitsu Daimyo's niece and moving away so she would probably never see him again was something else altogether.

An hour later Tenten was staring through the glass at a shiny new set of makibishi and debating whether or not to buy them when she heard her name called. Turning, she found herself looking into the silver eyes of Neji's cousins, the Hyuuga sisters, Hinata and Hanabi.

"Tenten-chan," Hinata bowed. "Konnichiwa, how are you?"

"Konnichiwa Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan." Tenten returned the bow, "I'm fine, how are you?"

"So did you get your invitation to this farce of an engagement?"

Tenten never ceased to be amazed at Hanabi's tendency to say exactly what she was thinking, pretense be damned.

Hinata blushed deeply, "wh-what my sister means is,"

"It's okay Hinata-chan." Tenten smiled, "hai, it arrived this morning. My grandmother and I will both be attending."

Hinata smiled warmly, but it was Hanabi who replied.

"The Yasukawa's have been after the byakugan for years. If Oniisan was a member of the main branch this wouldn't even be happening. He's nothing more than a genetics experiment for them. Personally I hope none of their children have byakugan."

The thought of Neji married surrounded by a brood of children twisted Tenten's insides and she made no reply.

"Anou," Hinata finally broke the silence. "At any rate, I know Oniisan will be pleased to know you'll be at the party. Come on, Imouto." She said to Hanabi, "we've got to finish our errands."

After Tenten bid the sisters goodbye her mind was even more troubled than before. Was Neji really okay with this? And what would happen to him if Hanabi's wish came true? What if none of the children carried the byakugan trait? She'd heard stories of arranged spouses going "missing" if they didn't live up to the obligations in the contract. Would Neji really bargain his life for the honor of the Hyuuga clan?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I apologize that it's taken so long to update this story. Working on chapter 4 as I post this.  
Because I've noticed that siblings are either very much alike or complete opposites, I've made Hanabi a bit of a rebel. This chapter introduces Neji's betrothed. Incidently, the name "Apirahime" comes from Japanese mythology. She was the first wife of Jimmu, the first Emperor of Japan. **Onegai**-Please, **Kafun**-Pollen, **Hachi no Su**-Beehive, **Imouto**-Little Sister

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Neji, Tenten, etc. are not mine. Big fat "duh" there…

**Screwed  
Chapter 3**

Yasukawa Apirahime put her book down and stared out of the carriage window at the passing countryside. She noted that the closer they got to Konohagakure the thicker the trees got, but otherwise the landscape was just as boring as anywhere else; peasants going about doing their peasant things, living their peasant lives. At one point in time she would've laughed and thrown bread just to see them drop their tools and run for the food, now the view made her feel a little sad. When she'd first met the one she called _her _peasant, he'd had the audacity to call her spoiled and when she slapped him he grinned at her. That was the beginning of the happiest three months of her life…and then her father found out.

She sighed, the sky was a dull, depressing gray and it matched her mood perfectly. Glancing at her father dozing on the seat across from her she grinned wickedly and began drumming her fingers on the windowsill. It took two full minutes before he frowned and opened his eyes.

"Onegai, must you do that? You know how much it annoys me," he grumbled smothering a yawn. His request was acknowledged with a glare that made his frown deepen.

Having achieved the desired result, Apirahime crossed her arms and huffed.

"I still don't get why we have to have the engagement party in _his_ village, none of my friends will be able to be there, it's not fair!"

Her father reached over and closed the curtains under the pretense that they were coming to a town and he didn't want to breathe in the dust, that would surely get kicked up.

"Allergies you know," he muttered. Once he was seated again he sighed, smiling what he hoped was an understanding smile.

"The Hyuugas are the oldest and most respected clan in Konohagakure. Your fiance is giving up his life there to come live with us in Kafun, the least we could do is honor his uncle's request to have the engagement party there. Honestly, who can blame them for wanting to bask in the glory of this arrangement?"

"Some arrangement," his daughter snorted. "No question whose getting the better deal here. I'm the Daimyo's niece, and what's he? A second-class member of a first-class family." She tossed a lock of bright red hair over her shoulder, "is he really the best the matchmaker could come up with? I bet I could've done better."

Yasukawa Takahiro blanched recalling what his daughter considered "better". It was because of that young man, a no-account musician from a once wealthy family, that the wedding plans were so hurried. The sooner his little princess was safely married to the respectable Hyuuga, the sooner he would cease to worry about the family finances being drained during his lifetime.

"Now, now Apira, I understand that the young Hyuuga is quite an accomplished shinobi, one of the village's finest in fact." He paused unable to go on before he licked his lips greedily, "and a master of the byakugan."

"So we're back to that, ne?" Apirahime rolled her eyes, "who cares about some stupid kekkai genkai? We don't have a hidden village, so what good's a shinobi?"

Her father coughed and reopened the curtains but made no further reply. She watched him suspiciously for a few minutes but he stared resolutely out of the window as if the countryside was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. Shaking her head, Apirahime reopened her book. Let him keep his secrets, heaven knew she wouldn't be giving up hers anytime soon.  
**  
o-o-o**"Hyuuga-san," the dance instructor's exasperated voice rose an octave. "After all I've been told about your talent and coordination I would've thought you'd have mastered the Hachi no Su by now."

"Gomen nasai, Usui-sensei," Neji bowed. "I'll try harder, I'm just having trouble with that jump step."

He couldn't exactly tell Ogata Usui, (the special instructor his uncle hired to teach him the official Mitsu wedding dance) that his practice partner, (his cousin Hanabi) was trying to help him become undesirable by kicking him in the shins and stomping on his toes whenever she thought the instructor wasn't looking.

"I understand you're probably nervous," The thin man smiled. "But with the party less than two weeks away I really need you to focus. Take the rest of the day and work on it. When I get here tomorrow I expect you to have it down."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Neji bowed while Hanabi giggled behind her hands.

Once the door closed behind the instructor Hanabi stuck her nose in the air and imitated Usui's shrill voice.

"Now Hyuuga-san, you must learn the all important Hachi no Su or you'll never be accepted in the incredibly backwater Mitsu society. Of course, since your uncle's paying _me_ by the hour I have no problem coming back as often as possible. Did I mention I'm billing him even when I'm not here?"

Neji smiled in spite of himself, "Imouto, I appreciate that you think what you're doing will help me in some way, but whether you believe it or not I _do_ need to be accepted in Mitsu society, backwater or not. In a few month's time the Yasukawas will have the power to make my life a living hell if they want. And even if they don't, I'd rather not be lame for the rest of my life," he said taking off his socks and indicating his bruised feet.

"Gomen," Hanabi replied bowing her head. "I just can't believe this is really happening, and all for a stupid kekkai genkai. If it was Shino I'd be going crazy."

Neji patted his cousin's shoulder.

"Anou, you have nothing to fear there. The Aburame's have never participated in arranged marriages, but if you want to worry about someone being arranged, you should worry about yourself."

"Not if I elope first," the younger Hyuuga lifted her head defiantly. "You could you know," she nodded. "Elope, I mean. Surely there's got to be someone in the village who would help you out," she grinned. When Neji made no reply she sighed, "you can't tell me you're okay with this."

"I never said I was," Neji sighed rubbing his sore foot. "But whether I'm okay with it or not isn't the issue." He paused thinking of how he could make her understand his position. "It's like when the Hokage assigns a mission, you trust that they've chosen you because you're right for the job. Based on that trust you accept their decision."

"Hinata says that sometimes Naruto disagrees with his assignments and argues with the Hokage." Hanabi pointed grinned out.

Neji grinned widely. Over the years he'd been privy to more than one of those arguments, but seeing Hanabi's hopeful face he just shrugged.

"Naruto is…anou, he's Naruto."

**o-o-o**"So what _does_ one wear to celebrate the engagement of the person you're in love with?" Temari teased as Tenten threw herself down on her bed. They'd spent hours looking for something for Tenten to wear to the party, but nothing seemed quite right. After lunch they decided to split up and meet back at Tenten's house with at least one dress a piece.

"Since it appears they're out of potato sacks, I'm going for the 'no really, I'm fine. Please stop staring at me' drab beige dress." Tenten replied holding up an overly ruffled polyester blend.

"Wow," Temari raised her eyebows giving the hideous thing a once over. "I wish you'd told me that was the look you were going for, I could've stopped by Ichiraku's and gotten a sack from Ayame. All I could find was this," she smiled as she grabbed her bag and pulled out an emerald green Chinese style dress with gold colored frog closures at the shoulder. "I went for the 'Go ahead and get married, I'm fine,' look. Good thing I kept the receipt, ne?"

Tenten's mouth fell open as her fingers traced the birds embroidered at the gown's hem. "Where did you find this?"

"The dressmaker who made your kimono for my wedding, I stopped by her shop and she had this in the back. Apparently you're one of the few people in the village who like this style of dress. She made it for someone for the holidays and they changed their mind at the last minute. But like I said, there's still time to return it and go get that potato sack."

Tenten hugged the dress to her.

"Like hell," she muttered grinning.


End file.
